


The Seventh Time

by baekiewiththegoodhair



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote it in like 15 mins, its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekiewiththegoodhair/pseuds/baekiewiththegoodhair
Summary: A short college!au fic revolving around the first week that Markson met
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Seventh Time

“ _Happy anniversary babe.”_

The first time he met Jackson Wang, Mark was a naïve 20 year old who had never known love. The others warm eyes pulled him in instantly and it made Mark feel like he couldn’t ever look away. 

So he didn’t. 

The fourth time he met Jackson Wang, Mark knew what love was. He was sure of it the moment Jackson held his hand , while they walked back from their class, under the pretence of warming it up on that cold day. Mark let Jackson intertwine their fingers because he hadn’t ever felt two pieces fit together as perfectly as their hands did. 

The seventh time he saw Jackson Wang, Mark kissed him for the first time. They had both been tipsy after spending the evening drinking with Jinyoung and Jaebeom and Jackson insisted on walking Mark back to his apartment.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. I would be fine walking home on my own.” Mark said looking straight ahead as they walked side by side. He prayed that the other wasn’t ablesee his flushed face under the street lights. The flush could have been caused by the alcohol they just consumed or by the fact that his heart was beating at at least a 1000 beats per minute. 

“Why? Do you not want me to drop you home?” Jackson stopped walking and looked directly at Mark. His large eyes allowing Mark to read his displeasure at the earlier words. 

“I just don’t want you to feel you’re forced to do this.” Mark bit his lip. 

“Do you think I force myself to hang out with you?” Jackson started to get riled up.

“Well, not exactly, but I’m not fun or witty like you. I just don’t want you to wake up one morning and get bored of me.”

“Bored? Mark, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this or not but I’m crazy about you. Like actually crazy. I feel like shit if I don’t hear your voice or see your smile. Gosh your smile, do you know how beautiful it is, I can never look away from it and I don’t want to. I know we met recently but I have never felt this way about another person. Like ever. I mean, I’ve dated before, but all I felt back then pales in comparison to how I feel about you. Even the thought of you fills up my chest with happiness. You make my happy Mark. Happier than I have ever felt. And I’m —“

Mark took Jackson face into his hands and kissed him. Both their hearts beating equally fast. Tears pricked at the end of Marks eyes and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

Jackson pulled away for a breath and leaned his forehead against Mark’s.

“And I’m never going to let you go.” He finished. 

“You better not.” Mark leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck.

_“Happy anniversary love_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me ideas/ prompts on Twitter! @markeumyword


End file.
